The installation of coaxial cable connectors onto an end of a coaxial cable typically involves the use of specialized tools. An example of one such specialized tool is a compression device operative to secure a connector to a prepared end of the coaxial cable. An internal post is typically employed to react radial loads imposed by a connector body as the compression device causes a compression cap or a folding bellows sleeve to compress the connector body against an elastomer outer jacket of the coaxial cable. Alternatively, or additionally, such compression tools may also be used to press a barbed end of an internal post into engagement with the outer conductor and elastomer jacket to retain the cable relative to the internal post.
In addition to the specialized nature of such tools, the cost thereof can be sufficiently high to prohibit customers, in cost sensitive markets, from purchasing coaxial cable connectors. Additionally, the high number of component parts associated with prior art compression tools increases the cost of fabrication, maintenance and repair. At the same time, the high number of component parts reduces the reliability of such compression tools.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and challenges related to compression tools.